In general, a display apparatus is an apparatus for displaying an image, such as a monitor or a television.
The display apparatus includes a display panel including a liquid crystal panel and a backlight for supplying light to the display panel.
Among recent display apparatuses, there is a display apparatus with a backlight that uses light emitting diodes as a light source.
The backlight applied to the display apparatus includes a printed circuit board disposed on a rear side of the display panel and a plurality of light emitting diodes disposed on the printed circuit board.
In addition, since the light emitting diode is a point light source, the light must be diffused to be uniformly supplied to all across the display panel. Therefore, the backlight includes lenses disposed on a front side of the light emitting diodes to diffuse light.